RickxReader
by KiranDrawss
Summary: Some Rick/Readers I'm going to focus on for the next while. Contains all of my absolutely filthy desires.
1. One

People in the neighborhood would often warn you to steer clear of the Smith's household. No one would shut up about how "different" they seemed to behave, "most unorthodox" compared to the other families in the houses surrounding it. There were whispers that it all started way back, when the previous generation owned it. They were "Sanchez" back then, and dysfunctional at that. There were stories about how there was almost never quiet coming from the house, always explosions or mechanical whirring, and if not, fighting, sexual activity, or both. It only seemed to stop when one of them left for good. Now that he was back, there was never a dull moment, especially for people desperate for neighborhood gossip. People spying would often notice strange, large gadgets being tested on the front lawn, sometimes loud noises and crashing, and some people swore the house once disappeared, taking a chunk of the house's neighbors living room and kitchen with them, before the house itself finally returned sometime in the early morning.

All this fear amused you, and everything else sounded like tall tales. They couldn't be THAT bad, could they?

The first time you interacted with the family, they seemed to be just your average folk, although there was a constant quarrel between the husband and wife. You didn't know what the fuss about Rick was, until you actually met him, of course. He was a unique man, obviously seemed to be primarily focused on his work, and that flask he was nursing near obsessive-compulsively was just a hint at the emotional baggage he seemed to carry. He wasn't young -could be your father, maybe Grandfather- but he was fit, scrawny, bony, lanky... just how you liked it. His mind, voice, spirit... it weirdly made you enjoy his company. You found yourself in love with his personality and attitude, even if it was grumpy, rough, and angry.

Not only that, he was hilarious, and he wasn't an old geezer, stuck in the past. He was timeless, and seemed to know literally everything. The more time you spent with him, the more you felt as if he were expanding your mind, as if he were whispering all his secrets and years of experience right into your ear.

You weren't sure when exactly you knew you were in love, but you think it was around the time he dropped you off at your own home, and while watching him leave, some part of you imagined him taking you over in bed, and dominating you like the weak little submissive bitch you were. You attempted to push it away, you were just friends... he probably didn't even think of you that way, but you didn't abandon the desire.  
Soon enough, you were moaning his name as you fingered yourself, and every time it would calm down, you'd ask yourself: why? A part of you shamed your desires, but a bigger part of you loved it. and in no time, you found yourself drunkenly dry humping a practically wasted rick, after a pretty long discussion about inventing and science and all that malarkey. It didn't matter now, and you admittedly forgot most of what he even said. All you cared about was him whispering dirty things in your ear, leaving teethmarks all across your neck and shoulders, and hoping he'd allow you the honor of letting his erect cock inside of you.  
Fortunately, he took you to bed that night. When you first awoke, a wave of emotions hit you, but mostly guilt and fear. Fortunately for you, drunk Rick had more control over himself drunk than you anticipated, and he admitted he had his eye on the prize for a while. You were delighted when he offered you a sip of his drink to nurse your hangover, before he dropped you off at your house once more, giving your ass a smack as you left, requesting you call him. You would most definitely not pass that up.

As time went on, everyone learned of you sleeping with Rick and began avoiding you, but you never minded. You were happy with Rick, and nothing was going to change that. Sometimes people would ask you what you saw in him, and damn if you ever knew, but you did know that you were somehow disgustingly in love, with what just happened to be an crass, gross old man.


	2. Two

The more often you slept with Rick, the more you got acquainted with his physical form, which gave you a whole new reason to fall in love. From head to toe, his physical features stood out to you, even ones you hadn't considered before. His nappy hair, a powder-blue shade, and the grease that came with it from him not bathing often just made you feel more hot and dirty when you dared to grab it in pleasure. His skin a varying terrain of both soft and smooth, along with patches of faded to new scars and healed wounds that came with living the hectic life he lived. The shift in his eyes from playful to rough and hard was damn near orgasmic. His neck was long in order to suit his already lanky body, and his thyroids would flex whenever he gritted his teeth and jaw in frustration. His shoulders were bony in nature, almost appearing like caps, paired with a necklace of collarbone that seemed to jut out in defiance to whoever dared hold him back. His arms, though skinny, were riddled with slight muscle as well as healed scars. His hands were rough, but not entirely, allowing for a smooth glide into them whenever you could find an excuse to. His chest was broad, layered in a thin scruff of chest hair, with perky nipples and almost visible ribs. His stomach was the cutest you swore you'd ever seen, his abdomen decorated with healed lesions and fit muscles that were only a little out of shape, and a precious innie belly button, followed by an adorable silver-y blue happy trail. The sharp, boniness of his hips was something else, you found pleasure in running your fingers lovingly across the bone near his crotch, before descending into the v path, acting as a map that directed to his gents. His legs were long and strong from all the running he did, near-constantly flexing, no matter the circumstance, and you were not complaining. You weren't crazy about feet ether, but Rick's feet were often cute reminders to his current state. When aroused, you'd catch him curling his toes. His back was littered with old scars and what you thought you recognized as whipping lashes from a time long ago... it seemed to signify to you that the lashes represented a burden he was still carrying to this day. His ass was thin, with a pair of perk cheeks you'd often grab while he was drilling you. And his dick, oh his dick. He was a fucking impressive length, he could probably hold some kind of world record. He unfortunately had his foreskin removed as a baby, but with what it could do to you, you forgave it. You loved it, you craved it and him. You swore it got to a point where you couldn't cum without him fucking you hard as the animal he was. He was an utterly perfect man, a divine treasure, and you absolutely loved every bit of him.

When the topic of kink came up, it initially kind of shocked you. You knew it shouldn't have, this was kind of the next logical step for your relationship, but it did, and you admit that. You were holding onto him in his bed while he searched through websites on his phone that were unbeknownst to you at the time. You were enjoying listening to his breathing through his stomach, tracing an odd-shaped laceration in his abs that was healed over. The rough patch of skin was brushing against you last night and feeding you questions with its unusual form. Rick spoke up in that moment, clearing his rough throat between words.

"Y-you have any... _ahem,_ weird, gross kinks I should worry about?" He started, playing that 'indifference' card he portrayed so well.

You smirked, looking up at him and tracing circles into his marked chest. "You mean, besides you?" You teased, sticking your tongue out at him.

He huffed and grabbed the tip, but was unable to keep a firm grip on the slippery muscle. His slender fingers gave you a firm tap on the nose. He'd threatened a couple times that he'd pull it out if you didn't stop that, but you were intent on pushing that boundary just to get a rise out of him.

"Very funny." He said sternly, once again playing with his phone.

You took this opportunity of silence to lick his stomach shortly but teasingly and give your answers. You decided you'd start small.

"Well... I haven't had a lot of partners... I haven't explored a whole lot, outside of just playing with myself... but I do appreciate some pain... not a lot, just a little."

Behind Rick's disinterested-looking browsing, his eyes sparked.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"L-like what...?"

You mulled it over in your head, mind instantly settling on images of Rick using that strong jaw to leave teethmarks on your skin, much as he had that first night, along with the animalistic clawing he'd adapted in the second night.

"Basic stuff. Biting... scratching, slapping, whipping..." You trailed off, a pleasant heat growing in your belly as you imagined him raking his teeth over your neck as you played with yourself. The blush must have been visible on your face already as he looked from his phone to glide a cool finger across your cheek. The initial contact surprised you before he delivered a firm but held-back slap on your face, and he chuckled when you whimpered in slight satisfaction.

"Perfect..." He practically purred, leaving a kiss on your forehead. The lingering pain from the ordeal instantly vanished, as if all it took was his satisfaction, and any hurt you felt was gone. You felt him stroke your hair and melted into his touch.

"mmm..." You hummed, eyes closed. "Dominate me... call me a good girl..." You requested in a hushed tone, clenching your thighs together and feeling the slight wetness between them.

He grinned mischievously, feeling you squirm in pleasure at the mention of such a thing, and trailed his hand down to your abdomen, brushing the edge of your pubes. "Aww, w-what about me? Do I get a nickname?"

You shuddered, the space between you feeling too great now as you pulled yourself up to rest your head on his chest, rather than stomach. You looked up at him with needy eyes, and he brought his lips to yours in between your speech.

"I dunno..." Kiss. "Master? Sir?" Kiss.

He chuckled. "I'm far from a formal man." An eyebrow cocked. "I-I-I can handle something dirtier, baby."

You looked away for a moment, temporarily embarrassed by a kink you'd had kept under lock and key all this time. When you looked back, you were met with Rick's eyes, and for a moment you couldn't describe the love you felt. It pained you to think that the man of your dreams would reject you simply based on the singular word you'd happen to dare speaking, but in that moment, you felt a confidence that he'd always accept you, for he had surely handled it well before.

"D-daddy...?" You stuttered, blushing deeper. You felt an urge to hide yourself once the word had been uttered, but the response made your heart soar. There was a low, guttural chuckle that emulated from inside him, and he slipped down to level with you in the bed, giving you a look that made you melt with pleasure.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

You smiled wider than you thought you'd ever smiled in your life, threading your arms around Rick's chest and leaving kisses on his collarbone and neck. He turned toward your body and you could feel his dick, half hard, brush up against your leg. You went to reach for it and he praised you, already letting out a satisfied sigh that made you ache.

"That's it, baby... put those pretty hands to good-good use." He got close to your face and peppered you with kisses, pulling you closer as you pumped his cock, slick with precum. He started biting and sucking on your neck. You felt blessed by a god, and you swore you were going to die if he didn't touch you.

"T-touch me..." You breathe, begging for his attention. You closed your eyes as you felt your face burn.

Rick's hand ghosted over your pussy, giving light touches, ignoring your slit. You felt his hot breath on your ear as he played with you, teasing you. "Aww, so... so needy... Beg for it, baby."

You whine and falter, and something switches in his brain, bringing him to dom space. He grabbed your jaw, squeezing hard enough that one of your teeth scraped harshly against the inside of your cheek.

"Don't fucking stop." He snapped, giving you a dirty look that lit your skin on fire, and you immediately obeyed, resuming the action. He gave a low, guttural grunt as you felt more precum soak your hand, and he loosened his grip on your chin. You decided to not keep him waiting any longer.

"Please touch me, Daddy... please." You bumped your wet cunt against him gently as a reminder. Rick gave a noise that sounded animalistic and let go of your face, snaking his arm down to your pussy and pressing a finger inside, smirking at your reaction.

"You're so pretty like this." He worked his fingers like a pro, and the ache of not being played with diminished. You swore you would cum right now if you didn't know he wouldn't like that. You moaned loudly, twitching on his fingers.

"D-daddy, f faster, please... p-please..."

He stops and you whine, but he gives a slap to your face, and you let go of his dick.

"Shut it, be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy."

You waste no time obeying, allowing him to straddle you, your cunt throbbing in anticipation. It was like you were a cat in heat, and only he could satisfy your craving. Rick of course played with you, rubbing his dick along your slit a few times before entering slightly faster than he normally did. Being inside of him when you were like this was downright indescribable. You gripped the sheets as he pushed in and out of you, keeled when he groped your breasts, and were thrown over the edge when you felt him biting your neck. He rode out your orgasm, then drove hard once more, breathing dirty words into your ear.

"You're such an easy slut, you came too early, just too fucking hot for me... too hot for some old-old man... you're fucking disgusting filth." He was beginning to devolve into orgasm, and you were on the brink of your second one. "How in the h-he-hell does a whore like you feel this good?" And that does it, you fall over the edge again, and again... you feel caked with sweat and numb by the time the fourth one comes around, before you finally feel him unleash himself within you. He collapses on top of you after that, chests pressed together as you kiss him hungrily. You watch him slide out of you, before he returns to his spot on the bed and continues searching his phone. You take a breather before sitting up, throwing one of Rick's shirts on and crawling over to him.

"Where's your pills?" You ask casually, a hint of giddiness snuck into your tone from your aftersex "high".

Rick grunted in slight annoyance, stretching. "In the bathroom."

You wasted no time, giving him a peck on the cheek and dashing out of Rick's room. You couldn't wait to see the bite marks and bruises on your neck and shoulders in the bathroom mirror.


	3. Three

This one has intense punishment kinda shit going on so if that's not your scene you should skedaddle ~

* * *

You found yourself craving Rick more and more after that night, constantly going back and forth between each other's houses. Some days you hang out, then fuck. Some days you'd fuck and then hang. Some days you'd eat dinner with him and the smiths and flirt with him in the kitchen. Sometimes you'd fuck in the bathroom. You two were like rabbits, back and fourth between your two locations as well as anywhere you could get away with it. It was exactly what you needed, craved. You loved it more than anything else in the universe and beyond.

On this particular day at work, you found it stressing, or something like that. You figured it was a good enough excuse to text Rick and ask for a pick-me up. Unfortunately, you hit a dead end with the scientist.

 **Me:** aww daddy, work was so stressful... :( heeelp  
 **Daddy:** no.  
 **Daddy:** Daddy is busy.

You frowned at the phone in determination.

 **Me:** pleeeeaaase daddy, just one last night?  
 **Daddy:** NO.  
 **Daddy:** jerk off or something.  
 **Me:** i only cum for you  
 **Me:** i can't cum without my daddy's big cock fucking my pussy 3  
 **Daddy:** stop. morty's in the room.  
 **Me:** so tell him to leave  
 **Daddy:** no. i'm going to shut my phone off if you send me anything else.

You slouch, feeling defeated and horny. You decided to send messages anyway, if anything just to make yourself cum over the thought of him reading it later. You sent him dirty string after dirty string, describing how you wanted him to fuck you in intimate detail. You wanted him to slap you until you were sore, bite you until you could see blood, tie you up and mercilessly pound into you, fuck you raw until your pussy was leaking his cum. After a few minutes of scrawling text, you found yourself spreading your cunt to accommodate your own fingers, absolutely relishing in the thought of him reading it later and being unable to resist stroking himself off to it. In your mind he was in the garage, he'd start reading it, trying to hide how aroused he was getting by pasting on a face of apathy, that would soon crumble into desire. He'd jerk off as he read, starting slow but getting harder the more he'd imagine fucking you like this. You ditched your pants and undergarments as you fingered yourself desperately, before you were interrupted by your phone ringing. It was him. You stop and answer, not able to say anything before you can hear his frustrated voice over the phone.

"FUCK YOU, You... f-fucking bitch, fuck... you little-little spoiled brat. I told you daddy was busy... but you're so fucking needy. You little slut."

You could hear his desk in the background of his voice, it was thumping rhythmically to the sound of him jerking himself off, as if he were working himself against it. You blush in arousal and continue touching yourself, brand new slickness awaiting your fingers.

"I thought you were gonna turn your phone off, Daddy." You teasingly remark, letting a few noises of pleasure slip past your lips, now that he was present.

"What a-are you wearing?" He asked, clearly to change the subject, but you didn't mind. You enjoyed listening to him be so frustrated with you.

"Just my shirt, Daddy." You tell him through a breathy moan. You close your eyes and imagine Rick on top of you, talking into your ear instead of through the phone.

"Mm, good girl..." He practically growls, breathing heavy. "Take it off." He's panting in your ear so deliciously that you practically rip the shirt off for him, moving quickly to go back to stimulating your cunt.

"Needy whore, g-god..." You can hear the desk thumping faster and you imagine him fucking you against it, moving your fingers just as fast. "I want to... to be inside you... so f-fucking badly... but I can't stop..." You let out noises that are just downright embarrassing then, you're getting close and decide to speak up.

"D-daddy, I'm really close, Daddy..." You confess, practically squeaking.

"F-fucking cum... aaaall over your dirty- dirty, whorey, disgusting fingers, just- just for me, baby." He struggles to choke the sentence out as he strokes his massive cock, desk still thrumming with every buck of his hips. You seemed to lose control over your voice as you came, mindless gibberish and praise mixing with small confessions of affection you hope he didn't hear. You hear him grunt like an animal as he cums after you, and whatever sexual feelings are left release themselves as soon as you hear it. For a moment, you're sure he put the phone down before you spot a portal opening not five steps from where you sat in your apartment, and out stepped Rick, coat off, shirt messy, pants still unbuckled and unzipped. You found it hot, but you shrink back at his angry expression. He stalks over to you, and you brace for impact as he gives you a hard slap across the cheek before gripping your throat. Not enough to cut off air, just enough to make you intimidated. The look he gives you is icy cold.

"When Daddy says he's busy. _He's busy_. Got it?" He spat. You felt a bit of tearing in your eyes, upset you disobeyed him.

"I'm-" You start, before Rick squeezes your throat tighter, not completely cutting you off, but you begin to feel a bit dizzy.

"Hold your tongue, bad girls don't get to speak." He's enjoying this, somewhere in his sick mind, and you know it. He releases the pressure, though still keeping you in a firm grip, before opening his other fist, which was covered in his slick. You watch it with confusion.

"Now... clean up your mess." He forces your jaw open to accommodate his fingers, and you don't object, sucking and licking and cleaning his fingers and palm of his fluid. He jams them into your mouth and throat roughly, causing you to gag a bit. It's somewhat arousing, honestly, but you don't dare to try anything when he's like this. You were his good girl, there to please him. You deserved to be punished for misbehaving.

When you finish cleaning him, you look at him with apologetic eyes, begging him to let you free, trying to let him know you were sorry. His stare of icy indifference felt like being stabbed, and he discarded you on the floor like trash, turning to shoot another portal home.

"You're not cumming again for a while." He snapped as he walked through the rippling entrance he created.

You felt ashamed as you lie on the cool floor of your living room.


	4. Four

Hello there's some Noncon/Dubcon in here because I'm gross  
Ye have been warned~

* * *

After such an affair occurring, Rick barred you both from sexual activity for a while. You both gave a break of just pleasant hanging out and talking when he was in the mood. He even once took you out to eat, which was nice. He allowed you to sleep in the same bed as him as well, and found it amusingly pathetic when you curled up next to his lanky body to sleep, wanting to embrace him and not pretend he was anything less than your lover. You missed his touch, but it was clear he needed space. You found yourself sometimes sitting too close to him on the couch as you watched TV, and sometimes he'd even drape an arm over you, but it felt mostly chaste and that was what really hurt. You'd give anything to feel less like a friend, more as his lover... but Rick wasn't the romance type, and you knew that. He'd love nothing more than to dominate you until you broke, and you were sure it was what you wanted, too. It just... hurt.

He was out a lot, and you'd sit home alone, wondering when he'd allow you back for more nothingness. It disappointed you, but as always, you aimed to please him.

Eventually he introduced you gradually back to more sexual favors, allowing you to suck him off once in the bathroom. You were throbbing with need when he came into your mouth, but he left you high and dry, leaving you a mess when you tried to satisfy yourself later. You swore it was nothing but truth when you said you couldn't cum without him.

The next time was hugely vanilla and tiredness. He was playful, and he was fingering you to oblivion, only to selfishly stop and cum in your mouth once again.

Desperation began to build the third time, this time he found yourself fingering your pussy in an attempt to cum, and he put a stop to it, once again cumming in your mouth and scolding you for trying to break his punishment. You sobbed in frustration as he left.

This week was the sixth week you'd gone cold turkey. It was the worst torture in the world, and you felt you'd learned your lesson, but Rick still wasn't giving you any attention beyond pleasuring himself. You were incredibly thirsty, and you swore if he chose to take you right now, you'd cum not only early, but perhaps even multiple times.

That night when you got home from work, you were more tired, worn out and stressed than usual, and after a quick dinner and texting Rick for a bit (he was busy, so his replies were not lengthy and he took a while to text back), you immediately threw an old shirt on went to bed. Wrapped up in your covers in a haze of sleepiness, you found yourself drifting off into a pleasant wet dream. Rick was hitting all the right buttons, making your cunt wet and achy with need. He tied you up in a chair to keep you from touching yourself, playing with your clit and stopping before you came. You felt nothing but desire and begged him to let you cum. Even in your sleep, you were trembling, which almost roused you, if not for something else. In your dream, he slipped inside you before you were fully ready, causing a stretching feeling that you ate up, but it felt all too... real. From the feeling, you were roused, looking around as you squinted under the haze of tiredness to see and hear Rick on top of you, sighing in pleasure. You felt him inside you, and it turned you on, but you were confused.

"R-rick... wha-" You started, but you were interrupted by him.

"Mm, b-babe- baby... you feel so good..." He was thrusting slowly, mumbling praise and slurring his words, looking down at you like you were his world. It set a fire in your abdomen as you reeled in pleasure, almost fully awake now.

"R-r-rick, oh, oh god..." You choke out, feeling yourself already getting close, Rick squealing as your cunt tightened around his member. His thrusts got faster, but gradually, and he fumbled a little too. You were watching him in confusion, was he drunk?

"Come-come here, come here baby, hha.. haha..." He looped his arms around your chest, burying his face in your neck to leave little kisses and bites and hickeys like he always did. He was so cute like this, it had an amazing affect on the amount of pleasure you were experiencing. You felt yourself tighten around him as you came all over his dick, and he let go of you to growl and thrust harder himself. You gripped the sheets below you as he rode out your first orgasm, your legs trembling. He was looking at you like you weren't even real.

He lifted your shirt to paw at your breasts and touch your nipples, which re-lit the fire, and you requested that he cum in you to make you his, reaching for his neck to try and pull him down overtop you. He bit at your collarbone and breasts and you whined in satisfaction, feeling close once more as he pounded it out of you. Rick was overwhelmed and he made noises that sounded inhuman, as well as speaking pieces of random languages he happened to know, one of which you thought sounded Spanish and you felt your toes curl.

As he rode out your second orgasm, feeling you twitch below him made him blow his load as well, and he successfully marked you as his, slowly thrusting himself out of you before lying down beside you. In his drunken state, he pulled you close, peppering you with sloppy kisses before lying one on your own lips. There was definitely some kind of alcohol involved in this affair, but you didn't care. It felt fucking amazing.

He whispered words to you he'd never said before, nor dared to, and every word and touch melted your previous shame, stress and bad feelings away. Your heart began to soar with euphoria as he said the words you'd been longing to hear, amidst the stuttering and the burping.

"I-i love you, baby, I do."

"I love you, daddy..." You said back, happy tears in your eyes as you thanked him with generous touches and happy kisses. You knew you wouldn't hear those words often, but you didn't need to or care. You just wanted to hold him as you both fell asleep, you wanted him to be his usual grumpy dick self in the morning, you wanted to feel him inside you always, you wanted to please him with your presence and body and soul.

You wanted to just be his.


	5. Five

When you awoke the next morning, you felt the best you'd felt in the almost two month waiting period where Rick punished you. You woke up gently from the sun, feeling dulling pain from the bites and bruises of last night, and it made you twinge in satisfaction. When your eyes fluttered open, you saw your lover, lying to face you and long arms dangling around you. You take full advantage of the view, eyes tracing the parts of his body that were visible. He wore his shirt and nothing else, and you brushed your finger along the scarred arms that were holding you. He was snoring and drooling on your pillow and you chuckled, stretching to reach his neck and gently kiss along his thyroid. Rick didn't rouse, but rolled against the action and made a noise, even under sleep. You smiled against his skin before trying to get up (Escaping his cage of limbs was hard, but you managed without even rousing him), and once you sat up, you immediately felt an abnormal wetness you only recalled as the feeling of discharge after unprotected sex. Suddenly, fear struck your heart rapidly as you realized you didn't take your medicine after he fucked you. Shit! He'd always told you to keep a stash in your bathroom and you never listened. You didn't even care that your sheets were likely stained, you immediately attempted to rouse Rick, though it pained you emotionally to do so.

"Rick... Rick, something's really wrong! Please..." You gently shuffled his shoulder to and fro as you spoke, nervousness taking over your entire body. You felt tears in your eyes.

Rick stirred, immediately frowning and rubbing his face. You remembered he was drunk last night and felt sorry for him. He squinted at you from under his eyelashes, making a sun visor with his hand. "What is it baby?" He asked, voice even more gruff than usual.

"S-sorry..." You confessed, but he gently rubbed your arm, encouraging you to continue. You felt greatful. Usually he would discard your feelings, but he was clearly ether pretending to care, or letting down his dominant wall just for you, because you were scared. You took a deep breath and tried to break it to him gently. "I-i didn't take my medicine last night... what's gonna happen?" You started shaking with worry as tears spilled from your eyes.

Rick took a moment to register what you said, looking down at your messy thighs. For a second, he was simply staring, and in the next, he vomited on your floor. You tried desperately to cover your pelvic area with your shirt to prevent it happening again, only to fail when the length of the shirt raised up naturally. You guessed everything looked pretty messy "down there" and pushed your thighs together. You stroked his back for him as he upchucked, uttering apologies to him before he attempted to get up and find his pants, still clearly in pain from the hangover.

"What are you doing...?" You question, and he is brought back to this moment, somehow knowing exactly what to do.

"Get in the shower." He demanded, successfully finding his pants and throwing them on hastily. "Wash everything, every... every last bit of skin. Check your cunt after, m-m-make sure you're clean. By then I'll be back." He looked like he was trying not to throw up, and you felt your tears flow faster.

"W-what about you...?" Your breathing gets fast and hard, you think you feel panic setting in, but Rick sets you straight, as always.

"Don't-don't worry about me. Just go." He fumbled with his belt before seeing you were still there, and shocked you into submission. "Go." He demanded, louder and more in control, pointing toward the door.

Immediately, you obey, and do everything he says. The cleaning process is gross and hard and you'd rather not talk about it, and when you check yourself in the mirror, you notice no problems. Everything checks out but a slightly bleeding bite mark that you flutter over when you notice. You quickly clean the teeth marks as best you can with a disinfectant cloth and leave the bathroom in a towel.

Rick isn't there like he said he would be, it takes him a few seconds longer of worry and nerves before you see the portal open by your bedroom door. When he sees you, Rick tosses you a fresh batch of his own developed pills and starts cleaning up his sick. You want to down the whole bottle in one go but take one instead, dry. You note while doing this that Rick is looking better and wonder how, though it could have been from just taking another drink. You hope he at least drank some water while he was gone.

You choose to be the first to speak, another apology falling from your lips as he passed you to rid of the dirty garment he used to clean your floor. Once thrown away, he handed you a contraption that looked like it had been whipped up by him on the fly. It was a pregnancy test he created. You were honestly amazed over how good he was at multitasking.

"Just, keep the fucking pills in your bathroom too this time." He groaned, sipping from his flask. "And use that thing after five days. If-if-if you're really knocked... up... then we'll have to..." He paused in thought, you guessed trying go find a way to put it lightly, looking across the room. "Make a tough decision."

You look to the floor, pursing your lips. You didn't want a kid, he didn't want another. You were on the same page, but you weren't really sure if you could handle an abortion if one had to occur. The thought of surgery and hospitals and doctors scared you. You decided to cross that bridge when you came to it, however, and looked up at him, smiling, hoping to lighten the mood and just pretend everything was fine.

"Despite the risk... I really enjoyed that, last night..." You confessed, blushing at the thought of him waking you up with sex more often.

He huffed, it was unclear if it was positive or negative. You reached out to him then, kissing his hand as a thank you to him, and he finally looked down into your loving eyes, stroking your hair.

""Mm, My pretty girl..." He murmured, giving you a kiss. Your heart fluttered. All seemed to be forgiven.


	6. Six

The next week for you both was stressful. Rick hovered a great deal, but in a weird silent way you found out of place and awkward. Every stare felt like a judgmental glance and it made you want to curl up in bed and hide under the covers. You were insanely scared and sought his support, but he never was good at being comforting. Most he could offer was to be there physically, even allowing his dominant side to be under lock and key and it made you feel like an equal. It was somewhat nice, but you knew deep down it was because he couldn't stand the thought of having another child.

You began to fear the possible decision to abort so much one day, it broke you up inside, leaving you to pathetically curl into his chest and cry for a good hour or so. Rick said nothing, just held you close, unsure of what to do to fix it. You just appreciated him putting up with you.

Every day felt like a constant, bland routine of the same thing with little changes, only more fearful every time. The worry ate you up inside more than anyone could ever know. You had always been scared over the very thought of bearing children. You honestly loved that Rick came inside you every time, you loved the feeling of him throbbing inside of you as he did, as well as the idea of marking you as his with it. it was intimate, possessive, and just sexy... but you didn't want this.

Another part of you was scared Rick may not want you after this whole ordeal, with the way you acted and the way he'd look at you when you'd pass him by without so much as a touch. He was a hard man to read, so you were unsure if he was truly worried or thinking bad of you. Horrible anxiety would flare up when you thought of him leaving you, turning you into a clutter of nerves and sadness. You'd swear on your grave, on your everything, on your entire body, life, spirit and soul that no matter what, you truly loved him. It was an obsession, a need. Every bit of him was perfect, and you wouldn't dream of yourself belonging to anyone else. Even his flaws were no hindrance to your feelings. Even if he abused you, you'd worship the ground he walks on, hoping even for the privilege of licking his shoes clean. If he really didn't want you after this, it would break you. You were more certain of that than anything.

He spent a lot of time out with his grandkids and daughter the last few days, but he'd still allow you to text him whenever convenient for him. You'd pretty much talk nonsense but it kept you grounded, going, and even hoping.

Finally, when day five arrived, you were prepared. You walked home from work and drank a shit ton of water before taking the test. In this moment, the reality of the situation hit you like a ton of bricks, and you felt silent tears spill from your eyes as you waited for the screen to change, begging against all odds for it to come out in your favor. The calibration felt like it took for fucking ages, you felt pretty much every second scrape at your patience, heart pounding in your ears. Around you, it felt like nothing else existed.

When the screen finally changed, it flashed negative.

You instantly let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding, sobbing in relief and happiness as the weight of stress you had been carrying on your shoulders for a solid week melted away. You nearly ran to Rick's place in a frenzy. The garage door was open and you bolted through it to see him... glorious, beautiful him, working away at his desk. As he turned toward you, you nearly jumped into his arms, holding tightly as you sobbed into his seemingly frail in the moment body, happy once more.

"I'm not pregnant!" You wailed to him, needing him to know. "I'm n-not, I-i'm not pregnant, baby..." You sniffled as you rubbed your cheek into his form, breathing in his scent and sweat and vigor mixed with the tang of your tears. The euphoria of the moment mixed with his scent was so welcoming after what you'd been through that you ate it up. You felt him reciprocate the embrace and gently shush you.

"Shh, shhh baby, we don't need the whole neighborhood to know." He sounded relieved as well, and you felt more elated than you had in months. You could hear his heartbeat thrum in his chest as you sniveled and cried, trying your best to avoid getting mucus on his shirt.

The embrace died down as you stopped crying, dissolving into affectionate kisses and gentle touches. Your heart thundered in excitement as things gradually escalated, eventually leading to Rick leaning down to leave soft kisses on your lips and face before transcending down your jaw and neck. You arched over the sensation like a needy cat and Rick pulled away to look at you, and with a simple look, you both understood each other. He pulled you through the house and upstairs and into his bedroom before anything else could be communicated, and as soon as the door lock was turned, he threw his lab coat aside, pouncing on you like predator on prey. Sloppy kisses and affectionate bites took you over and you welcomed it all, drinking it in as he grabbed you all over, as if you were the only anchor he had to the earth. He backed you into his bed and laughed when you let out a surprised yelp, straddling you and touching, kissing, licking, marking as much skin as he could. He took his time before both of you got nude, relying somewhat on just you both enjoying each other's bodies, scents, spirits in an almost romantic way. He let you remove your shirt and visibly shuddered at the sight, attacking you with his mouth as your bra fell from your shoulders. He left a hickey on one of your bare breasts, and you saw his pants tent as he did, clearly overeager from the lack of sexual activity in recent days, but he didn't let it show, seeming to simply want to enjoy you. When he backed away, he pulled his own shirt off his body swiftly, discarding it on the floor without care, and you sighed when he resumed his actions, finally feeling his wounded terrain of skin grace yours. You had longed for this intimacy between each other for what felt like years, and you were butter between his fingers when you felt him licking your neck.

"F-fuck, Rick, I need you..." You laced your legs around him, attempting to grind on him and give yourself some sort of relief. He took over instead, however, leaving gentle affectionate pecks across your jaw and grunting when he rubbed his clothed erection against your own clothed cunt. He felt painfully hard, and you keened. He sounded like he was trying not to cum right there.

When the pants finally came off, you were soaked, even just being vanilla. There was too much of an air of pure bliss to switch over to kink, and you guessed Rick was reading you like a book. Rick, meanwhile, hissed when his erection was finally released from the confines of his pants. It was practically weeping with precum and created a wet spot in his underwear that made you shudder when you saw it.

Rick didn't enter immediately, teasing both of you more by engaging in wet grinding. It got to the point where Rick almost accidentally slipped inside of you that he finally pressed his tip against your velvety entrance. He gripped your hips as he slid in slowly (Clearly against his instincts), and you felt him twitch within you when you cried out in pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed, his head once again rested at your shoulder and you felt him grip your hand in his, before he finally began to buck his hips. He fucked you slow, allowing for his dick to glide over your G-spot in a steady rhythm that only made your crying out more desperate. Rick attempted to swallow down his approval, but you could feel all of it pretty much being spelled out entirely by his own cock, currently sheathed within you. It would twitch and throb in such a way that you could feel his praise and how much he was loving this just by him fucking you. It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and your heart seemed to stop when he met your lips again and you saw his expression. Pure, unhindered raw emotion danced somewhere in his eyes, and you saw him crumble into complete desire.

He quickened the pace of his hips, muttering praise against your lips and face as he left gentle kisses against your delicate skin and gripped your hand even tighter. Delicious, almost unbearable pressure built inside of you from the sheer fullness. You were sighing and moaning your approval, willing him to know how bad you wanted it, how great he felt. You could feel it turning him on, as if in this moment of passion, you were sharing the exact same thoughts. Your hearts seemed to beat as one as you gave all of yourself to him, begging, pleading him to go faster in this moment. He didn't disappoint. Your back arched as you felt him breathe foreign words of praise, and somehow you swore you could understand them. You clenched down on him when you realized he was uttering Spanish.

"Joder, Joder, te adoro, Joder..." He clamped down hard with his teeth and you swore you were bleeding, you began crying out.

"F-fuck, fuck, Rick, f-fuck me!" your legs quaked and he growled, beginning to pound into you.

"Venga, v-venga... come on, baby, f-fuck... let go, cum on my dick, baby."

You stiffened, hand reaching down to tease your clit with any remaining will you had left. Rick seemed to consume you as you finally did as he asked. He let out a tortured moan of approval as you rippled around him, and he too spilled after only a thrust or two more. He gave both of you a moment, allowing your now sensitive nerves to settle around his member. Your heart thrummed in elation as you panted, bringing a delicate kiss to his temple. He found himself then, bringing his mouth to cover your entire face in sweet, almost genuine-feeling kisses. You were over the moon.

You made sure you took double the pills afterward before you crawling into bed with him. He was on his phone again as you embraced his body, just wanting to be close to him. There was a pause before you spoke.

"I'm really happy..." You confess, unable to keep from smiling, even while not looking at him.

Rick made a noise as if he were unsure how to react. You held him tighter.

That was your man.


End file.
